Broad Objectives: The proposed activity is designed to achieve statewide implementation of the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) monitoring system currently in use in King County, Washington. Modifications in the procedures and forms of the existing NIAAA data collection protocol will place the responsibility for data capture, data storage and data output at the local level with the capability of producing program information and evaluation with superior accuracy and reliability for improvement of the health planning and care of persons suffering from alcohol abuse and alcoholism. The objectives are: 1. Improve the quality of care in the Washington State alcoholism service delivery system through relevant and timely client-program information. 2. Consolidation of existing federal and state alcoholism information systems. 3. Achieve local coordination of data collection, data entry and report generation. 4. Erect a unified federal-state information system model for possible regional adoption.